Sanity is overrated
by Animeloverfangirl1123
Summary: Finnick is a doctor for people with mental health problems ,he's very good at his job because his easy charm and winning personality.But then one day a girl is admitted to him who refuses to speak to anyone. She seems to be immune to his charm and doesn't accept his authority as a doctor. Finnick becomes attached to her, even if she doesn't seem to like him.


**Story:**

**Finnick is a doctor for people with mental health problems ,he's very good at his job because his easy charm and winning personality . But then one day a girl is admitted to him who refuses to speak to anyone. She seems to be immune to his charm and doesn't accept his authority as a doctor. Finnick becomes attached to her, even if she doesn't seem to like him, and strives to find out what's wrong with her.**

**I don't own The Hunger Games and all that crap!**

Finnicks POV

'Good morning Finnick!'

"Good Morning , Delly! How are you today?", I asked with an beamed smile.

Mornings were always like this, we would exchange Hello's and I am always a bit flirtatious , as I am to everyone( man or woman)

"Better now that you're here and now I can look at your handsome face all day",She reply's with a high pitched giggle.

I'm not trying to be mean to her or anything but her laugh and her squeaky voice runs right though me like nails on a chalkboard;Delly is a pretty girl with a great personality but that _voice_. I asked if there was any gossip and she just blabbed from there, meanwhile I was signed the check-in sheet and seeing what patients I have today until I seen something...

"Delly , when are these new patients meant to arrive and why wasn't I told sooner?". Now I was getting mad , I'm never told anything around this place.

She looked puzzled, "Well... I was told to pass the imformation to Katness and she told me she'd tell you so it wasn't my fault."

Now it makes sense Katness is always like this, why is it always us who have the most work but is told the lest. I stroll through the name of the workers that are in today and BAM! There she is! Time to die Katness Everdeen. I flashed a grateful grin and murmured a goodbye before I went for the kill , if I knew Katness ,which I do, she will be in the garden. Many of patients love the garden we also have a pool for water therapy which I instruct from time to time.I love the water too, when I was only a little boy my father (who was a fishermen) taught me how to swim along with how to fish , when I got older I was the captain of my High-school's swim team; we won so many championships I lost count. When my skin soaks in even a droplet of water , I feel the joyful feeling of serenity.I know it sounds crazy , which is ironic regarding my job, but it's no lie meanwhile as I scan the area I spot katness furiously scribbling on a pile of forms. My curious look began to change into a glare as I trudged towards her, I stopped in front of her however she was completely oblivious to my presence.

"Uh-Hum!", I coughed loudly, her face snapped up with a started glance but quickly fell tired.

"I Know, I know! Oh Katness", she said badly mimicking my supposedly 4 year old british girl's voice, "Why didn't you tell me about the new arrives?".

"Correct," I reply in a sacassely proud voice,"Now , explain."

"I forgot , simple enough , right?" She stated casually. Seriously !? How can she act like this ,God!She is so annoying sometimes , how does Gale put up with her? Gale is one of her best friends even though everyone knows he loves her but as per usual she doesn't notice.

I give up , I sunk down beside her and gave in, "When do they coming in?"

"Um...?", she glances at her watch. " Now", she pointed to the on coming mini-van

She started to rise slowly with a stretch, she motioned me follow her. We made are way towards the hospital, I just don't care anymore really just fuck it!

As we walk up I look down on my patients list, out of sheer curiosity, at the top is a girl called 'Annie Cresta '.

She has schizophrenia=

Positive symptoms represent a change in behaviour or thoughts, such as hallucinations or delusions.

Negative symptoms represent a withdrawal or lack of function which you would usually expect to see in a healthy person. For example, people with schizophrenia often appear emotionless, flat and apathetic.

But it also says this is just a therpy because she is completely mute, sad girl, she's about my age maybe a bit younger that doesn't mean I can't win her over with my Finnik Odair charm. Katness and I take one last look at the mini-van and that's when I see her. This girl must be her even though she is squirming out of the mini-van she has her eyes covered by her bangs. Suddenly , like she sensed our presentation she shot a glare like a snipper at me, her eyes set fire to mine that produced a anrgy snarl.

I don't know why but a smile creeps onto my lips , This will be _very_ interesting (hopefully).

**Thanks for reading please like , follow and favourite and don't forget to comment.**

**Please tell me if it's good or not and some advice**


End file.
